It's My Party
by Kimmydonn
Summary: Alice is throwing Bella a birthday party. The party isn't a surprise, but surprises do abound. Entry for the Very Sexy Unbirthday Contest.
1. Chapter 1

**"A Very Sexy Un-Birthday Contest"  
****Title: It's My Party  
****Author(s): Kimmydonn  
****Disclaimer: Characters belong to SM - the crappy party was my idea ;)**

**Thanks to Sharebear and Cullenobsession114 for beta help**

**To view other entries for this contest, please visit http:/www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/community/A_Very_Sexy_Un-Birthday_Contest/78947/ **

* * *

I had supper with my Dad, as we usually did when he got home from the station. Charlie was the Police Chief here in Forks. I had moved in with him just shy of a year ago when my Mom took up with a jock that was running her all over the country. I didn't fancy being alone so much, even at sixteen, so I came to live with Charlie.

Living with my Dad was easy. He let me do my thing and I let him do his. That was Mom's biggest beef with him - he spent all his time at work. That didn't bother me, as long as he came home after it got dark, and he did. Being home alone in Forks wasn't nearly as bad as Phoenix anyway. There were still weirdos, just a lot less of them.

But that was months ago... I'd been here long enough to no longer be sixteen. I was seventeen today. My friend, Alice, was hosting a party for me. If I was going to be ready in time, I had better coax Dad into doing the dishes.

"Dad, I know I usually clean up after supper..."

"Happy Birthday, Bells. Go make yourself pretty. Alice will blame me if you show up less than your best." He was right. Alice had a way with Charlie that I didn't. It was for this reason that I wasn't having a party here. It was for this reason I had a boyfriend. And it was for this reason that he would actually let me go out in the outfit she had bought me as a pre-birthday present. He'd already seen it and choked.

"Chief Swan. Surely you realize that Bella is a grown woman now. She has a figure, and that figure is meant to be graced by this velvet scoop neck. Feel it." Alice thrust the top she had been holding into Charlie's hands and he had nearly dropped it. "And the skirt isn't that short. It just looks that way. It sits low on the hips, but the top covers that." The red leather mini skirt did look far too tiny, but Charlie had relented because it was either that or have Alice rubbing more fabric on him.

So I applied my make-up as instructed while Charlie washed dishes downstairs. I smiled as I fastened his birthday present. It would look great with the top. Alice hadn't known about it - well, I was fairly sure Alice hadn't known about it - when she choose the scoop neck, but the turquoise circle would rest perfectly against my breasts in the middle of the U of white flesh exposed. My push-up bra gave me a little extra_ oomph_ and the top took advantage of it.

Alice had been right about the skirt. It stopped halfway to my knee. Totally acceptable for Charlie. What I wore underneath was Victoria's secret, and trust me, I wasn't sharing that with anyone but my boyfriend. I was timid, but we had occasionally gone as far as petting. Since it was my birthday and we would be at Alice's house instead of mine, I was prepared for it to go at least that far tonight.

I spritzed myself with a little Passion – got to love the smell - and slipped my feet into my new shoes. They wouldn't stay on. Esme Cullen would kill any person who wore shoes in her house. I can't blame her. The cherry hardwood was gorgeous. I had a pair of cute puppy socks in my purse just in case my feet got cold, though.

I was just skipping down the stairs when the bell rang. My boyfriend was driving us to the Cullens'. Charlie opened the door but didn't even greet his friend's son. He was still looking at me. "That looks great on you, Bella." He touched the pendent as I came closer. "Happy Birthday, honey." He kissed my cheek.

"Thank you, Dad."

"Take care of her, Jacob. You call me if that party gets out of hand," he warned in his Chief of Police voice.

"Dad, Esme and Carlisle are going to be there the whole time," I reminded him. "What do you think is going to happen?"

He shrugged. "I don't want to know."

"I'll watch out for her, Charlie," Jacob assured him. "Dad says you're welcome to come out and watch the game with him, if you're not doing anything tonight."

"I might. Have a great night, kids."

I nodded and closed the door behind us. Immediately, I felt Jake's hand find my ass. "That skirt should be illegal."

I giggled as he ushered me to his refurbished VW Rabbit.

Once safely in the car, he pulled a flat pink box with a bow from the dashboard. "I know there isn't going to be a 'gift-giving' because so many people are coming. So…Happy Birthday, Bella."

I opened the box. It was a gold charm bracelet with a little wolf dangling from it. Jacob's tribe revered the wolf. I always associated him with the animal, and he knew it. He like to howl at me from time to time to make me laugh.

"Thank you, Jake. It's perfect." I leaned over to kiss him.

He didn't let it last too long. "We're not exactly swimming in time," he apologized. "Alice will sic Emmett on me if we're late."

Alice's _huge_ older brother was a cause for concern. Although Jacob wasn't small, he was wiry. Emmett was…well, a brick. A brick was a really good description. He was about as smart as one, too. But he had a football scholarship and was going to UCLA in the fall, so apparently brains weren't something you always needed.

"Right, just put it on first, okay?" I held out my wrist. With my coordination, I'd never get it on one-handed.

Jacob smiled and snaked the delicate chain around my arm. Then he lifted my hand to his mouth, kissing the back, the palm, and then the inside of my wrist. I closed my eyes and exhaled.

"Time... time. Right." He dropped my hand and started the Rabbit.

I tried not to be disappointed. Time might be short now, but the night was still young.

"By the way," he added. "I mentioned your gift to a few of your friends, so you might have a few more charms on it by the end of the night." He looked at me from the corner of his eye and smiled. His white teeth gleamed against his dark skin.

"Great." I tried not to shift with nerves in my seat. I wasn't exactly outgoing, so a party in my honour was not the easiest thing for me.

He parked on the street in front of the Cullen house. Several cars had already arrived ahead of us. Jacob leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Don't worry. We'll have a great night. Everything is going to be fine."

I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car.

Alice was on the steps. "Happy Birthday, Bella!" she chimed. She hugged me and produced a tiny bag. I knew what would be inside. "Excellent job on your make-up by the way. I would have gone with a darker lip liner myself..."

"Give me my present, Alice." I stuck out my hand, willing her to shut up.

She giggled and put the bag in my palm. I shook out the charm. It was a broken heart with BFF written on it. I smiled and held it out to her to fasten on the bracelet. "It's great, thanks Alice."

"Well, I couldn't let a wolf be the only thing on there." She raised an eyebrow at Jacob. His face was surprisingly smooth as he stared her down. Alice finally shook her head. "Well, come in. Mike Newton brought a van full of people already."

The Cullens' sitting room had been cleared of furniture and set up as a dance floor, complete with lights and a disco ball. Where in the world had Alice found a disco ball? Everyone seemed to be enjoying it though. I didn't join them right away, instead leaving Jacob to find his friends in the crowd. I walked to the kitchen where Esme and Carlisle were sipping wine.

Esme set her glass down first. "Happy Birthday, Bella." She hugged me.

"Thank you so much for hosting this for me," I told her and then hugged Carlisle. "I really appreciate it."

"No trouble at all," Carlisle assured me. "We have the space, and Alice has the inclination. We couldn't stop her." He eyed his daughter. I'd always wondered if Alice had actually been adopted. Emmett and Edward had brown shades of hair like Esme, but Alice's was jet black and Carlisle was blonde. Also, both Carlisle and Esme were relatively quiet individuals, and so was Edward, but Emmett and Alice were party animals of the highest magnitude. I tried not to think about it too much.

Think of the devil and he shall appear. Emmett barrelled into me, slamming me into a counter. Esme clucked immediately, watching her wine glass topple from the impact.

"Happy Birthday, Bella. Time for your birthday spanking." I started to squirm, but of course Emmett could pin me easily, and had. I squeaked the first time his hand came down on my ass.

"Get off me, Emmett," I whined. "Alice! Help!" I called and reached for her.

Esme shook her head. "That will only make it worse. If she helps you'll be getting bumps."

Emmett's hand came down again and I squealed. "Wow, fifteen more. Your bum's going to be as red as your skirt, Bella." _Slap!_ I whimpered.

"Enough, Emmett." I didn't really know the voice. Edward had been away the year I came to Forks. He was super-smart and already at Princeton even though he was only seventeen. He was Emmett's twin, which freaked me out; they couldn't be more different. "Let the girl go."

"Why? So you can have a turn?"

"Sure. Fifteen you said?" He arched one bronze eyebrow at his brother and my eyes went wide. I'd told Alice I had a silly crush on her brother, but I was dating Jacob, so nothing was going to happen there. Now he was going to spank me? Emmett, with whom I'd had tickle, pillow, and food fights with was one thing. I didn't even know Edward.

He nudged his brother aside, but put a hand to my wrists on the counter. His fingers were long and delicate. They reminded me that the piano in the house was his. He put one hand on my other cheek, thankfully - the first was throbbing already. He then clapped out a tattoo on my ass. Ti-ti-ti-ti-ta-ta-ti-ti-ta-ti-ti-ti-ti-ta-ta. "Happy birthday, Bella."

I straightened. "Thank you, Edward."

"You suck, Ed. I was totally going to tan her butt. You cheat." Emmett huffed and went looking for his cheerleader girlfriend, Rosalie Hale.

Alice clapped her hands and took mine. She dragged me onto the dance floor, knowing full well I couldn't dance. I did my best though, getting pulled aside by various friends to add more charms to my bracelet. Mike gave me a #1. Angela's said 'Go Girl,' and Jessica adorned it with a pair of enamelled lips.

It was a great party. I had lost Jacob somewhere in the evening, but that didn't really surprise me, there was plenty going on, lots of people. I found the bathroom and freshened my make up after using the toilet. When the water stopped filling the tank I heard moaning. What was that? Who was that? I stood on tip toe to look out the window closest to me.

My jaw fell open and tears sprang to my eyes. Jacob was leaning against a tree with his pants around his ankles. Rosalie Hale had her plump red lips wrapped around him. My Jacob. I watched her choke trying to take him in. He was big. I knew that. That's why I hadn't tried what she was doing. It took two hands to hold him. Now she was realizing just how over her head - or through her head - she was and put a palm to the base of him, rubbing as she sucked.

_I should __run._ _I should look away, but I c__an__'t._

Her blonde hair seemed to glow like a halo in the patio light. Jacob's skin, his hips, his thighs, were so dark, but shone where the light hit. His face was almost a grimace and he put his hands into Rosalie's hair.

"Damn, blondie, yeah. Suck me off. Shit," he cussed at her. She hummed around him and he shot his load into her mouth. She pulled Jacob from her mouth and let the cum hit her on the chest where her ridiculous blouse was open to her waist. Her perky breasts were exposed in her lace bra. She rubbed her fingers through it and lifted them to Jacob's mouth, he sucked her fingers and then pulled one of her breasts from its confines. He lifted her and put his mouth to her breast while she wrapped her legs around him, gripping the tree behind him with her heels. His hand slid around her hip and under her skirt.

"Oh, yeah," he moaned and started rubbing her. I watched her head thrash as she got the pleasure I was hoping to enjoy myself tonight. My tears were falling freely now.

I heard a knock on the door of the bathroom. "Who's in there? You done yet?" I turned to the mirror and dabbed away the tears from my eyes. As I did I saw the bracelet catch the light. I unclasped it quickly and stashed it in Alice's make-up bag. Later, I'd just take the wolf off, but for now I couldn't deal with it at all.

I opened the door with a smile. "Yep, sorry about that."

"No problem. The other one's occupied, too." Tyler Crowley wedged past me, but stopped as he saw my red eyes. "You all right, Bella?"

"Sure. Why wouldn't I be?" I tried to make my smile a little less rigid.

"No reason. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks." I returned back to the party. I dragged Alice away from the crowd once I spotted her. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked directly into her ear. She nodded and we ran off to her room.

"What is it, Bella?" she asked as she closed the door against the noise from outside.

"I just saw Rosalie giving Jacob a blow job in your back yard."

"No!" She put a hand to her mouth. "Really? I don't believe it!"

"I saw it from the bathroom. What am I going to do, Alice? I can't talk to him." I shook my head pitifully, my chin was starting to quiver.

"Yes you can. You will. You are going to make him pay." Alice's blue eyes flashed. She was as mad as I wanted to be. I was still a little too shocked to be really angry.

"I don't know if I'm ready for that tonight," I admitted.

"You will be. Before the party is over you are going to take him right to the edge and drop him, cold. You can do it, Bella. He's so hot for you. Get him burning and leave him to drive himself home. He deserves worse, but that'll do for tonight."

"Really, Alice, I-"

"Come on, back to the party! You need to get cheered up. Then we give him hell."

At 'cheered up' I scowled. "Stupid cheerleader."

"That's it. Get mad. We're doing this. You can use my room. Just drag him off. Trust me, Bella."

I took a deep breath. "I don't think I can," I said shakily.

"Here." She handed me a flask. "It's not strong, just enough to give you some courage. Just a swig, there!"

I took one swallow and my throat felt like it was on fire. "Blah." I stuck my tongue out. "Not strong my ass."

Alice laughed at me. "Downstairs, now."

I partied with my friends and was starting to feel a little bit better when Jacob found me again.

"Hey birthday-girl, want to slip out?" His hand was on my ass again, only now, instead of making me feel good it made me fume.

"Yeah. Alice told me I'm free to use her room."

"All right." He kissed my ear and I scowled into his shoulder, glad he couldn't see. He followed me to Alice's room. I left the lights off; if I had to see Jacob's face, I'd back out of this. I closed the door and pulled my shirt over my head.

"Damn, Bella," he murmured putting his face into my cleavage. "You are so hot."

"Am I?" I asked, fumbling with the button of his pants. I could already feel him hard inside them.

"Hell, yes. Do you think-" He ran a hand under my skirt, and the fabric of my thong didn't stop his fingers from finding me. I gritted my teeth as he held me against the door. I wasn't expecting that. I really didn't want him touching me the way he had touched her, but it still felt good.

"Oh," I moaned and continued to try to unfasten his pants. I had to do this quickly or I'd lose all resolve. Then I'd be even more hurt for letting him touch me again.

He had a much easier time finding me than I did him, though. I was practically dripping by the time I pulled him from his shorts.

"Damn, Bella, your hands are so hot, so smooth." His lips were at my neck now and he lifted me against the wall, his fingers still moving on me.

"Ah!" I squeaked when he brushed my clit. He growled lightly and pulled his hand away. I slid to my feet, but he lifted my hips and turned to Alice's bed. He knelt between my legs as they dangled off the edge of it. His tongue took the place of his fingers and I gripped her comforter, trying not to scream.

"God, Bella, you sound so hot right now. You would sound so much hotter if you'd let your self scream."

One did make it out, and I heard a shuffling but tried to ignore it. "Jacob," I moaned. "Stop."

"What?" he asked, backing up.

I adjusted my thong to make sure I was properly covered again, even if I was dripping wet. I rolled him onto the bed and started running my cleft along his shaft. God it felt good. I didn't want it to feel good. I wanted it to feel terrible. He moaned and bit his lip. His face started to crumple like it had before. That did it. I got angry now. I rode more furiously, ignoring the heat inside me. I brought him closer to the edge.

"God, Bella, I'm going to cum."

"Yes, Jacob? Just like you did on Rosalie?" I whispered and then hopped off. "Maybe you should go find her, then." I turned for the door.

"Wha-No! Bella! Wait, please!"

"Screw you, Jacob." I slammed Alice's door behind me, tears in my eyes again. A hand grabbed my elbow and pulled me to the side, just before Alice's door opened again. I was pressed to a wall and warm lips met mine. I didn't understand and I couldn't see who it was for my tears.

"Bella!"

"I think she told you to screw off," the boy kissing me, Edward I realized now, told him. "And zip your fly, you freak." He put his lips back to mine, but didn't move them now, just held me close enough to kiss. We heard Jacob trample down the stairs.

Edward backed up. "What an ass," he murmured. "You going to be okay? Want to stay here until the party calms down?" His green eyes held such concern. I felt tears well up in mine again and I nodded, turning back to Alice's door.

He grabbed my hand. "Are you sure you want to be alone?" he asked. I turned back to him, considering.

"No." My voice squeaked.

"Come in." He nodded his head to his door and opened it.

I'd never been in Edward's room before. He was only home for the summer, so I expected it be rather sparse. It was actually cluttered with books and music. "I'm kind of a slob, sorry," he apologized, running a hand through his tousled bronze locks.

"No problem. I'm not exactly Miss Neat." I sniffed. "Got a box of tissues?"

He chuckled. "Somewhere." We hunted together, and I eventually found it under a pile of clean laundry.

"You know these go _in_ drawers, right?" I teased, blowing my nose.

He laughed. "Not when they go in suitcases they don't." He nodded to the luggage set against his closet door. "Mom was great and washed everything for me." He flopped onto his bed. From here we could hear the bass thumping downstairs, but that was it. "Mind if I turn my music back on? That dance crap really hurts my ears."

"No. Why did you turn it off?" He blushed but didn't answer, instead picking up a remote and playing the classical piece he'd been in the middle of. I closed my eyes listening to the overlaying melodies.

"You like it?" he asked.

I nodded, unable to answer.

"Listen to this." He hit another button and the music stopped, a new piece started, all piano.

"Oh, wow," I murmured, eyes still closed. I felt a finger wiping a tear I must have missed before. It felt nice.

"You really like it?" he asked, his voice was closer now, almost in my ear.

"Yes." I opened my eyes. He was sitting right across from me, our noses almost touching. "What is it? I've never heard this piece."

He blushed and looked down. "It's mine. That's from my portfolio. You really like it?"

"Yes. It's beautiful. It's so haunting. It sounds like a baby looking for it's mother." The notes were almost crying. I was sure I was going to start crying again soon, too.

"Did you even notice you never put your shirt back on?" I gasped and my arms crossed over my chest.

He laughed and pulled his T-shirt off. "Here."

I pulled it on quickly, still gaping at his chest.

He pulled me down beside him, keeping his arm around my shoulders. "Now, listen, and tell me what you think of the next one." He rested his chin on my shoulder. "I haven't had anyone enjoy my music so much that wasn't my Mom," he said with a chuckle.

I snickered too, my cheek rubbing against his bristly one. We listened to another three of his pieces when he suddenly sat up and flung open the closet. He pulled out a keyboard and turned off the stereo.

"Edward?" I asked. I peered over his shoulder, but he was intent on what he was doing and didn't turn to me. He put his fingers to the keys and started to play.

I held my breath as he composed right in front of me. It was painful and discordant. It was angry and sad at once. He continued like that for several minutes before bridging into something else. It was the same melody, but the chords righted themselves, still minor, but not nearly as painful, wistful now instead. I tried to remember to breathe, but I was getting light-headed regardless. The music was so beautiful, so raw. He spun the piece down and lifted the last chord, it wasn't minor and held a hint of hope.

My mouth was hanging open. "What was that?"

"That was, 'It's My Party and I'll Cry If I Want To'. You didn't recognize it?" he said with a smirk. It was an odd smile that lifted half of his face but not the other half. It was lop-sided and perfect.

I chuckled lightly. "No, I didn't. I'm pretty sure that song doesn't go like that."

"No, but yours does." He turned and kissed me chastely. "Thank you, my muse." He held my face, stroking my cheek with his thumb. "And Happy Birthday, again." His lips met mine once more and I knocked the keyboard to the floor, taking its place in his lap. His chuckle was muffled by my insistent mouth.


	2. Big News! I'm Published!

Let me start by saying I'm only go to do this once. I promise.

Next, if you noticed a lot of chapter alerts with the same title, that's because they're all the same, skip/delete the others.

Finally, I wanted to give this big news to as many people as I could, which is the only reason I'm doing this (see first point)

Okay! The good news! I'm published!

That's right! If you've enjoyed my stories, which I bet you have as you've put me on alert, now is your chance to read a completely original story written by yours truly.

Cargon: Honour & Privilege is my first novel, but I already have two more complete manuscripts, so a second isn't far off. It is set on a future earth after a cataclysmic even has destroyed nearly all of our technology. It is the time of the second renaissance. The story revolves around Eve, a servant in a caste-style society who has the nerve and the guile to step out of her set role and take on a new and much loftier one.

Here's the back blurb:

* * *

Lives are won, lost and traded on the three-tiered Cargon boards.

Eve, a serving-girl, has watched the elite from the outside, seen the dramatic shifts based on the results of the Game. With a growing need to reach beyond her station, she can no longer accept her position on the edges.

Wagering her own life, she wins and emerges in a strange new world. New rules and old acquaintances tangle to make Eve's life less comfortable than her position would suggest.

One pawn moved, but an entire world shaken – Eve will change the world.

* * *

Copies are available at Amazon (kindle and paper versions) and signed copies, as well as information about up-coming book, blog posts from me, tour dates as I book them, are all be available on my website: Kimmydonn. com

I'm so excited about this, my first release. I've had a bit of a stumble out of the gate and that's gotten me down, but I'm hoping some of you will perk me back up, possibly with sales, but even with just reviews/PMs of congrats. I'll appreciate all of them.

I thought I'd finish by including an excerpt from the book. After demonstrating her wit to the High One, Eve was moved into classes with elite. She is still a servant, still apart from them, but in their realm. (Excuse the formatting, I pulled this from my final PDF copy ;)

* * *

Awaking early from the nightmare, she entered the classroom  
an hour before the elite students. Even so, the Ernst was there  
ahead of her. "If a rock is placed in the sea, does the rock become  
wet or does the sea become rocky?"

Eve smiled, but didn't raise her eyes. This was exactly the sort  
of question he would ask his class. "Both. The rock joins those on  
the bottom, making the sea rocky. As well, the rock, having space  
within, takes in water, becoming wet."

The Ernst smiled at her. "And, if the rock were not porous?"

"Then only the sea would become rocky, as the rock would  
retain no water upon removal. Nor, if the rock were the only one in  
the sea could the sea be said to be rocky either. Was this the only  
rock in the sea?" Only after she asked did she realize she was  
looking up at the Ernst.

His milky blue eyes shone. "You are a fine student. Take your  
place," he sighed. Eve heard the students approaching. Today, the  
Ernst quizzed his students on the nature of time and its flow. Was  
it even, like water poured from a pitcher, or variable like the wind?  
Eve imagined it was choppy like water in a stream. It generally  
flowed in one direction, but it was possible to be thrown back, with  
memory and dream, to an earlier time, only to be rushed forward  
again. She made plans to write this after class was complete.

Prince Louis came to her as he had so many times before. He  
was significantly older than his classmates, making Eve wonder  
why he was still here. His hand came to rest over her breasts,  
where she had pinned the bloom today.

"That bloom will never fade. I think his attention is not so  
constant. But mine is, as you can see." Eve set her teeth at that. She  
taunted him, but did not seek his affections. Prince Louis put his  
nose to her hair now, inhaling deeply. He sighed. "Would you taste  
as wonderful as you smell, I wonder?" His hand traced down her  
side, just off her skin. It brushed the fabric of her skirt, and she  
stepped to the side. It was not strictly permitted, but neither was  
his touch.

He sidestepped with her, grinning now. "Skittish. I like that.  
Where will you jump to next?" He moved to place his hand on her  
chest again, and she leaned away to her left, twisting from him.  
Her skirts brushed his legs. That wasn't permitted either. She  
backed away again.

He continued to pursue her as she backed herself into the  
corner. He put his hands to either side of her head, trapping her  
effectively. Finally, unable to find another response, she turned her  
eyes level to his. In them she held all of her hatred, her anger, his  
loss of honour. Would he continue to ignore the impropriety he  
was inflicting? Would he simply accept the slight she had  
delivered by staring him down?

He seemed to, showing no offence and instead dipping his  
nose to her bloom. He was nearly touching her breasts. She tried  
not to breathe while he inhaled deeply. "Smells wonderful, but I  
think that's not the bloom. I do wish our stations were not so  
distant." He pulled his arms away and turned from her.

It had been over a year since the first time he had approached  
her, but for the second time she fell to the floor in relief. She had  
nearly spat on him! He would have had her beaten severely for  
that. She sniffled, and only then realized tears streamed her face.  
She pulled a kerchief and wiped them away before rising. She took  
one more deep breath and strode to her lunch with what time  
remained.

* * *

If you'd like to read a larger sample, there are a few chapters available on Google Books. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
